


playing with fire

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut, the floor is lava, this is pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: It happened so suddenly.One moment, Poe, Ben’s lifelong friend and habitual pain in his ass, was sweeping his arm across his new living room, an open space with a surprising amount of furniture. The next, his arms were full of warm, slender limbs and dainty curves, a startlingly beautiful woman leaping into his chest.At some point between those moments, Poe had cried, “The floor is lava!”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh...blame twitter for this one idk

It happened so suddenly.

One moment, Poe, Ben’s lifelong friend and habitual pain in his ass, was sweeping his arm across his new living room, an open space with a surprising amount of furniture. The next, his arms were full of warm, slender limbs and dainty curves, a startlingly beautiful woman leaping into his chest. 

At some point between those moments, Poe had cried, “The floor is lava!”

Ben was not the game-playing type. He knew he was a stick in the mud, but he was almost thirty years old, he had come to accept that aspect of himself. 

But  _ she  _ took it very seriously. Ben was just thankful he had reacted quickly enough--usually he would snarl at someone who  _ literally  _ threw themselves at him, but she fit into his hold so perfectly, her brown hair falling out of her bun around her face, and she smelled like sweet lemon and honey and lavender--he would have hated to drop her.

He had approximately a second to process what had happened and that he was carrying a girl who weighed less than half what he did before she was scrambling over his shoulder to point a finger of accusation at Poe.

“If you don’t stop cheating, I’m going to kick you off the team and you’ll be the loser by default!”

“Who’s cheating?” he called back with a toothy, shit-eating grin from where he stood on a dining table chair. “You’re the one not on land, Rey. Meet Ben, by the way.”

Rey sputtered at that, her face flushing a vivid pink. She turned to face him fully, her peachy lips caught between her teeth.

“Uh, sorry. I’m not crazy, I promise.”

Ben couldn’t help answering with a small smile. “I suppose we’re both burning alive, then.”

Damn, he thought, the muscle below his left eye twitching. Why did he always have to come across as creepy?

She grinned, though. “No, I’m fine. The lava only goes up to your knees, so--

“But if I was actually standing in lava, I would fall into it and become fully encased, taking you with me.”

“To be fair, I thought you were a tree.”

He hummed, staring into her wide, hazel eyes. “A tree would burn if it was surrounded by lava.”

“Good thing this is only pretend lava, then,” Rey murmured, unable to break away from his gaze.

“Oh my god,” Poe groaned. “Get a room! It’s getting hotter than the inside of a volcano in here!”

And just as suddenly, his chest deflated at the realization that the only reason Poe had invited Ben over was to get him flustered around a pretty girl that was probably out of his league. His lips flattened into a stern line and he marched over to the couch to deposit his load.

“Don’t be such a dick,” he grumbled, steadying the young woman on her new (and less flammable, at least by game standards) perch.

Ben would have turned around and left. He would have flipped Poe off and gone out the door...at least long enough to have a smoke and calm himself. But two arms coiled around his bicep, tugging him upwards. He collapsed into the couch, colliding with Rey so that she squealed, tumbling onto him in a mess of knees and elbows.

“You  _ do  _ not want to be the loser, trust me,” she informed him between panted laughter. 

“It’s just a game--”

Rose, who must have been in her room and was likely standing on the safety of her bed, cried out in offense. “Oh no, he didn’t! Poe, what the hell kind of friends are you bringing into our  _ haven? _ First that prissy redheaded douche and now this…”

“Jesus,” he grumbled to himself as he and Rey oriented themselves on the couch. “What is so bad about losing, then? Do you have to shave your head or something?”

“You would be worried about that,” Finn snorted from an armchair across the room. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Poe outright  _ giggled.  _ “Oh, come on now, we all know that you spend more time styling your luscious locks than it actually takes you to shower, shave, and shit every morning--” 

“First of all, I do  _ not  _ have ‘luscious locks,’” he snarled, “and second, I dormed with you for  _ four years,  _ I know exactly how long it takes you to leave the house every day, with those perfectly coiffed curls of yours.”

Rey continued to laugh breathlessly, still holding onto his arm, dragging him to narrowly stand together on the closest piece of furniture, a side table next to the couch. Again, he was swept up in her allure, unable to control himself as they stood so close that there was less than an inch between his crotch and her flat belly. It was the most delicious torture.

“I don’t know, they look pretty luscious to me…”

Ben had never thought of his hair that way...it was merely the means to hide his prominent ears, unfortunately, there wasn’t much to be done to disguise his overly large nose. He felt his cheeks warm as she looked up at him, gently nudging her pelvis against him.

Then he was being pulled over to the coffee table, littered with tea mugs and magazines.

“I’m running out of islands to hop on,” Rose complained from down the hall.

They had more space on the table but she remained pressed to him, and Ben knew he was going to fuck this woman. He wanted to set her aflame, to kindle a heat in her core that she incinerated at his touch. And despite his drawbacks, his awkward features and clumsy legs, his determination to be killjoy, Rey seemed to be just as drawn to him.

“I’m pretty sure sharing furniture is against the rules,” Poe said with a sing-song voice. “I declare Rey and Ben forfeit!”

“Thank fuck!” Rose cried.

Everyone dropped to the floor, and Rey grunted, “No fair, you keep starting the game while I’m in the kitchen. You  _ know  _ that’s out-of-bounds.”

“Yeah, no standing on my counters,” Finn agreed. “I cook there.”

“Therefore,” Rey enforced, “I decree Poe as a filthy cheat and  _ he  _ should pay for pizza. Those who agree, say aye! Aye!”

“Aye,” Rose agreed as she entered the room. “I vote he pays for a month to discourage further cheating.”

“You guys take this game to a whole other level,” Ben muttered, and to his surprise, Rey bumped his hip with hers, grinning.

“That’s what makes it fun,” she insisted with a cute little wink that sent his pounding heart into overdrive.

“Aye,” Finn sighs, shaking his head at his boyfriend. 

Poe held a hand to his heart in an overdramatic gesture. “How can you betray me?”

“Very easily,” Finn replied with a flat tone. He cracked a grin, before adding. “You get to call Pizza Hutt.”

Rey turned to him as they continued to argue over sides and toppings to say, “I’m sorry if Poe embarrassed you. I can’t believe he was so obvious…”

Ben pursed his lips. “What do you mean?”

“He…” she looked to the side, the healthy flush of her cheeks deepening. “He knows I’ve been single for a long time and, well, I finally caved so he’d stop begging to set me up with a friend of his.”

He tried not to be agitated. Of  _ course,  _ Poe would orchestrate something like this, he’d been trying to get Ben a girl from the day they moved into their dorm freshman year, usually in mortifying ways that caused him to fumble and make a fool of himself.

“Oh.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not interested,” she said.

His eyes widened. “Wha-?”

“I keep drowning in your eyes,” she admitted in a whisper. “You’re just...so tall, and beautiful, and I think your lips might be made for kissing.”

_ What?? _

Ben gaped down at this curious, blinding woman, not sure he could form a coherent response, but she just stared back at him, searching his face for something before finding her answer somehow. Rey tugged on his hand to lead him into the kitchen and she didn’t stop luring him until she had her back against the far wall, next to the refrigerator. 

He loomed over her, his wide body shielding her from view. 

“So, when you jumped on me?” he wondered.

She bit her lower lip, fluttering her eyelashes up at him. “You were close to the kitchen and I panicked.”

Ben let out an involuntary chuckle and she curled her fingers into his hair, yanking him towards her mouth. Her breath was honey-sweet, her tongue soft and wet as it licked past his lips, gliding alongside his own. He understood what she meant by  _ drowning  _ because he would rather drink from her than breathe. Ben knew that instant that he was never going to get enough. This was happening too fast--he barely knew her!--but it seemed to finalize within him, a missing piece falling into place. It was too much,  _ he  _ was too much, he crowded her against the wall, forcing her to wrap her legs around him to remain upward. 

She didn’t complain, though, humming into his skin as her thighs clenched around his hips. Ben had never been so drunk on someone’s taste before.

The world stopped for them until, like a bucket of ice, Poe’s voice cackled, entirely-too-proud of himself.

“I told you so.”

He wore another shit-eating grin as he opened the refrigerator and leaned down to grab a couple of bottles of beer. He closed the door with a cheerful hip-check, leaving them without another word.

Rey whined as he stepped away, her back sliding along the wall as she found her feet again, only to be faced by an entirely new problem. There was no way to camouflage the rather prominent bulge popping in his jeans. She admired it in silence, her pupils visibly dilating.

“We can’t,” she sighed, sounding equally disappointed, “not here.”

“I know,” he murmured back, sanity returning to him. 

  
He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. There would be time for this later, but for now, he was going to sit next to her on the couch. He was going to hold her hand and eat pizza and watch something stupid on TV. 

He would listen to her laughter and be  _ patient,  _ even if that’s the last thing his dick wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was the first to head to bed, he had work early in the morning, and Poe followed him shortly after, though not before winking at Ben suggestively. Rey had leaned into his shoulder about an hour ago, hyper-focused on  _ Community  _ but so close, his breathing had slowly synched with hers.

Rose stretched at the end of the episode, yawning as she said goodnight.

They were alone as Netflix loaded the next episode, but Rey stopped it with the remote before the loading bar in the corner could fill completely, turning off the TV and rounding her gaze to him. Her eyes were heated and without a moment to pause, she swerved her hips to straddle him. Ben covered her freckled cheek with the palm of his hand, his thumb grazing her lower lip before he dipped his mouth to hers.

She moaned into his mouth, gently rocking her hips against him and Ben was lost in her all over again.

“Take me home with you,” she breathed, briefly breaking their kiss, “I don’t want to be quiet tonight.”

_ Fuck.  _

He grunted, nodding his head emphatically as his hands found her waist. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you lose your voice from screaming.”

Rey groaned, melting into his lap. “Yes,  _ please.” _

It took willpower Ben hadn’t known he possessed to pull away from the warm wetness of her mouth, and her lips followed him, whimpering at the unwanted separation. He had never felt such an instant, intense connection with someone before, and a small voice in his head was terrified of what it could mean--she was  _ the one.  _

“Come home with me,” he insisted, dragging his nose along the column of her throat.

“Yeah,” she agreed breathlessly. 

They both struggled to stand, and Rey slipped in and out of her bedroom in moments, grabbing her purse and phone, yet remaining in the same nearly indecent cotton shorts and t-shirt she had been wearing all evening. They left quickly, silently locking the deadbolt before rushing down the stairs and to his shiny black sedan parked on the street. The seats were leather and Ben saw her shiver as she sat from the corner of his eye, realizing she wasn’t wearing a bra. How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself for the entire fifteen-minute drive to his place?

He put the stick into drive, checking over his shoulder before merging into the lane. Ben kept his left hand on the wheel but his right curled over the smooth skin of her upper thigh, his pinky brushing the seam of her shorts.

“Ben,” she sighed, “touch me.”

He bit his lower lip hard enough to break the skin, keeping his eyes on the road. His right hand, however, skidded up her thigh to cup her pubis through her shorts. The crotch was damp with hot arousal, and when he pushed it aside, her bare cunt twitched in the open air. She hadn’t worn underwear either.

Ben curled a thick finger into her pussy, her walls clenching around him at the sudden intrusion. She was slick enough that her body readily accepted a second finger when he thrust into her again.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” he growled, grinding his fingers into a soft, spongy spot within her. “Did you hope I’d fuck you? Is that why you didn’t wear panties?”

He prodded her entrance with a third finger, stretching her further for him. After he made her come on his fingers, she would be ready to take his cock. The mere thought of her tight, slippery cunt wrapped around his dick was maddening and he fucked her harder, the car noisy with slick slapping sounds and her desperate gasping.

“It’s been…” she hesitated, glancing out the window to hide her reddened face, “...awhile, and when you cornered me in the kitchen...I knew I’d fuck you tonight. That you’d fuck  _ me.”  _

He curled his fingers just right, her hips jolting as she gushed into the palm of his hand, turning the leather seat slippery with her come. Her mouth was stuck in a silent scream as her body continued to convulse with pleasure.  _ Fuck,  _ it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. She was so tight around him, he was certain his cock would ruin her. 

_ This,  _ whatever it was, would happen again. Ben was certain of it. And when Rey finally cried out, he slid his fingers away, slipping each one into his mouth to suck them clean when he was sure she was watching. She was even sweeter here, her slickness like overripe fruit and when she answered him with a whine, he released each one with a pop.

“We’re almost there,” he promised. She was still throbbing with the aftershocks of her orgasm, her face open and flushed.

He swerved a little more than necessary into his spot, rushing to the other side of the car in time to help her stumble out, her legs wobbling slightly. They took an elevator up seven floors, unable to resist touching hands as they stood in anticipation. She couldn’t wait, it seemed, as she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged his face down to hers. They barely noticed the ding of the elevator doors opening, fumbling through them just as they closed again. Their journey down the hallway was not a direct one, and he struggled blindly with his keys, unwilling to break away from her. They fell through the doorway when he managed to unlock the door, but he scooped her up before she could hit the ground and swept her down the hall and onto a massive bed that gave him space to toss and turn at night.

She giggled as she bounced on the mattress, landing in a pile of white pillows. By the time he was done with her for tonight, at least, her body would leave an imprint in the middle of them. He sprung onto her, lowering his hips against hers to keep her exactly where he wanted her, and she made a wanton cry, jerking slightly.

He tugged her dampened cotton shorts down her thighs, shifting around to tear them off completely while she tossed her shirt over her head to land on the floor somewhere. Ben shucked off his pants as she struggled with his button-up shirt. Impatient, she gave up on the little buttons, tearing his shirt open so they flew in every direction, ricocheting off his hardwood floors with soft clinks. She didn’t apologize and he found that he didn’t care if it meant settling against her body a moment sooner. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, laying a hand over his chest and trailing it over his abdominals before slipping past his briefs to cup his hardened cock. He growled into the curve of her throat, dexterous fingers sliding along her dripping slit. She was absolutely soaked through, the smallest amount of stimulus making her gasp.

“Fuck,” he agreed, pushing his fingers deeper. “I can’t wait any longer--”

He shouted in surprise when she formed a tight fist around him, twisting her palm against him a touch too roughly.

“I need it so badly,” she whimpered in his ear, continuing to stroke him sharply. “Please...I’m clean and I have an IUD, so--”

“Same,” he answered hurriedly, scooting his briefs down his thigh just far enough to spring free.

“I want you to come in me,” she moaned, angling his length so it slid along her lips, tapping her clit with his rounded tip. “I want you to fill me up until I can’t take another drop--”

He shifted his hips slightly, dipping into her slick entrance and then pulling out fully. 

“Yes,” he promised, rocking a bit deeper into her.  _ “Yes!” _

She clenched around him greedily, rolling her hips up in an attempt to take more of him.

“Oh,” she whispered as he sank into her completely. “Oh, Ben.”

She was like a velvet glove around him, taking all of him with each thrust and whimpering when he exited her. It was a torture he had never known before--was it possible for sex to be too much? He felt like he was having a heart attack--his heart pounding in his ears as he fucked her harder and harder with every piston of his hips. He should try to be gentle but her body was too perfect, accommodating his girth and gripping him so tightly he was certain he would combust when she came around him. But he would take it. He would take everything she offered.

If he lasted that long. He was close already, a tingle forming at the base of his spine.

No! He had to make her come first, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Ben gripped the back of her thighs, pushing them forward until she was bent in two, the tops of her thighs pressed to her chest. She wailed at the change in position, writhing as he fucked even deeper into her, rubbing against her insides in all the right ways. 

“Please,” she sobbed, “right there, just like that--”

Rey screamed as his thumb brushed her clit, her body trembling with overwhelming pleasure.

“That’s it, Sweetheart,” he rumbled. “You’re so perfect for me, do you know that? Be a good girl and come on my cock.”

Her eyes rolled back as she clenched around him like a vice, gushing as her body succumbed, and he buried his head in her shoulder, groaning loudly as his balls pulled tight, slapping wetly against her perky ass as he worked her through her orgasm. A shiver ran down his spine and suddenly he snapped, hips stuttering as he spurted into her impossible heat. Her nails clawed up his back as she fluttered around him, pulling his come further into her slippery channel with every shuddering pulse.

They lay there for a long time, remembering how to breathe. He softened within her, a thick, shiny dribble of his semen sliding down to soak into his sheets as he left her body.

She sighed, combing her fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t know it could be that good,” she admitted softly.

He rolled onto his side, pulling her warm, limber body against him. 

“Does that mean we can do that again?” he asked.

Her body shook with laughter. “It’s safe to say I’m interested in a repeat performance.”

He bit his lower lip. “Does that mean I can take you to dinner, too?”

“I hope so,” she said, tipping a smile up at him. “I really like dinner.”

“What about breakfast?”

She beamed at him. “That too. And lunch, if you were wondering.”

He felt himself grinning back at her. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post the second part in the next day or two.


End file.
